Adolphus Burgundy
Adolphus Burgundy, also known as "Gun", is a robotic humanoid from the Technocratic world of Gearmany. He was manufactured by business giants on his homeworld, known as Alois and Klara Burgundy. He is known for being a warmonger, a mercenary and early on, a pirate. Description Gun wears a virtually identical replica of a Human as his outer shell. He has blonde hair, cut in the way of old world Earth politician, Adolf Hitler, which his creators had looked up to. He has a moderately sized mustache, a slight adjustment bigger than the German politician's. He wears, usually, clean parade or battle uniforms, mostly his Gearman battle uniform and Gearman Admirals uniform. He also wears a back-finned hat and blue/tan bandanna to disguise his identity. History Early History He was manufactured on Gearmany in 2207, in the beginning of a brutal civil war between the Technologically advanced elite and the poor workers of the Industrial sectors. He was forced into work with the advanced elite, right after he was implemented with free will. He agreed to go to war. After a year of fighting, he was injured in battle, and was deemed unfit to fight any longer. He was decommissioned, and thrown into a scrap yard. He was awoken by a scavenger, who implemented his chip he found just before. Pre-STC After the re-awakening, he escaped to a quiet rural area in the outskirts of the Industrial sector. He lived there for a year, until he was found by a squad of roaming robots. He was beaten and brought back to the factories, and he was deemed unsafe even for scrap. He was shot into space, a tag plastered onto his metal box he was packed into. "GUN unit. GENERAL USE NEGLECTED." Those who shot him into space had forgotten to remove his memory cards, leaving the new GUN unit to be conscious the entire time he was in space. And to wake from dormancy, when he reaches the new frontier. STC He crash landed on Scoldran, when his metal sarcophagus was caught in the Scoldranian gravity well. He was soon found by Scoldranian natives and reawoken. The new frontier was ripe for new Conquest. He first joined up in the ranks of a pirate crew, known as the Menace. He was the last crewman after a brutal loss against a supposed caravan ship, which housed Mercenaries. He then joined up in the new superpower in the universe, the now hated RSGA. He climbed the ranks of the RSGA, until he disappeared for decades. In the meantime, he had continued to become friends with Quincy "Foamy" Noir. When he emerged, he had learned of the hatred towards the RSGA. He was awarded full control of the fleets as a High Admiral, until he went AWOL to pursue a new dream of his: Imperialism, and him being the leader for once. He started his imperialism in a branch of the Universal Union started in his galaxy. He gained full leadership of the branch for another decade, until the UU pulled out, leaving him stranded. He started a few rebellions and military coups, and up to now, he remains unaligned. Relationships 5E-2 "Echo" One of his friends, he carries empathy for him due to his militaristic background. Aaron Nimas He views him as a pest at times, although he carries some respect, but never shows it. He doesn't want to be seen as inferior, no less! Memuel "Memes" Another best friend, he shows empathy to him due to also being rejected from his society through the means of a box being shot into space. Andrew "Andy" Ufford Has a sort of abusive father-son relationship, although he carries some regrets about being abusive at times. Junior "Juno" An acquaintance, introduced to him by Foamy. He likes him. Quincy "Foamy" Noir One of his best friends, reliable when he has bouts of galactic domination. Carries huge amounts of trust and respect for him. Powers and Abilities His abilities are small aspects of him being a robot. He has higher attributes regarding combat and the likes than an average Humanoid, and can take a few more hits before keeling over, but he is rather ordinary than persuasion skills. Trivia * Although Gun's name might seem like it came from the tag plastered on his box, that read 'GENERAL USE NEGLECTED', his name actually came from his last name, bur'GUN'dy Gallery Category:Characters